


In which Erika and Vash merge landmasses

by MilkGummy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death Kinda, Human Names Used, Switzerland just wants her back man, austria is only mentioned, i hated writing this ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkGummy/pseuds/MilkGummy
Summary: She was burning away and it was all his fault .
Relationships: Platonic Liechtenstein/Switzerland
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	In which Erika and Vash merge landmasses

It all started as a little cough, Erika thought nothing of it and continued to work on her chores before her big brother got home.

A few minutes later she began to lose her balance, Erika thought that it was just because she was carrying too much, and so she kept working.

When her brother came home she went to welcome him, running towards him while waving her arm in greeting, Vash nearly had a heart attack while she fell over in a violent coughing fit before blacking out.

—

When she woke up she found herself tucked into her bed with a wet towel on her head,a glass of water in her nightstand.

It felt so familiar, like the day big brother took her home.

She was about to get up to get started on dinner when Vash opened the door with a plate of hot soup in his hands.

“Stay in bed Erika, I don’t want you to fall again.” She complied, sitting back down in her bed as her brother sat down on the chair next to the bed.

“Can you eat by yourself?” She hesitantly nodded, not wanting to tell him that her fingers had been numb as soon as she woke up.

As she held the plate with the hand that wasn’t painfully numb she went to pick up the spoon only to tip the plate over getting the soup all over her legs.

Then she came to the realization that she couldn’t feel her legs anymore.

As she began to panic and apologize Vash just patted her head.  
“It’s okay, it was foolish of me to make you try to eat when you're still so ill.” Erika only hung her head in embarrassment and began to tear up.

She didn’t want to bother her big brother anymore, she didn’t want him to worry so much but she also needed to know what could’ve caused this.

“Big brother do you know what’s going on with me?”.With that Vash flinched,he didn’t want to have to tell his little sister that her land was drying up and burning because of a mistake made by himself and Austria, what it had been he couldn’t even remember anymore.

“Your land...has started to burn and you’re losing a lot of citizens and your economy is crashing because of it.” He turned his head not wanting to see her face.

“Oh...well there are still people in Vaduz correct? That’s why it’s not as bad right now right big brother?” He stiffly nodded, not wanting to delve into the fact that her boss had not been seen at all as soon as the incident began.

“Is there anything I can do to fix it big brother?” Vash’s eyes hardened, his boss had given him a phone call while Erika was still asleep, he had told him to unify their territory to salvage hers. He really didn’t want to but if it was to help keep her around even just a little bit longer he would try, no matter much it would hurt to see her lose the freedom she had gained so long ago.

“If you agree to merge our land I would be able to help you a lot more than I am now, you don’t have to but it’s always an option just in case.” Erika only smiled, and Vash looked down. He didn’t want to see her as she began to speak like she was dying, because she wasn’t he would make sure of it, maybe if he sent more supplies over she’d be okay,she had to be.

“I think that by the time we’re unified that it would be too late for me big brother, everything burns and I can’t feel much anymore. I wouldn’t mind if you took my land.” He started to cry and Erika did too.

“Just promise me that you’ll take good care of my people alright.” Vash could only nod as he held her hand, it’s warm sensation getting unbearably hot, but he still held onto it.

He didn’t want to let her go.  
—

A week had passed since their territory had gotten unified, and Erika was right.

She didn’t make it long enough to see their unification be set in stone, the principality of Liechtenstein had officially become a part of Swiss confederation the day after she finally disappeared.

The ribbon he had bought her was tied onto his favorite rifle now,and the pajamas she had made him, he wore every night as usual, only now she wasn’t there to match.  
The Liechtensteinian flag was going to soar next to his until the day he dissolved, he would make sure of it.

He had locked her room shut not wanting to break down after she had disappeared from the world when he came to give her breakfast only to find her ribbon laying in her place.

He hopes that maybe one day when her land was back to normal that she’d return to him.

He just wanted her to call him big brother one more time.


End file.
